Mess I Made
by purplepagoda
Summary: The identity of Mr Miami is finally revealed. Will this agent chose to do something rash?
1. Prologue

"I've got a reservation for Merit Miasim," he announces to the clerk at the front desk from behind his sunglasses.

"I've got you right here," the clerk hands him a key.

A bellhop takes their bags. "He'll show you to your room," the clerk adds, "I hope you have a wonderful stay."

He and his female companion follow the bellhop to the room on the east wing of the lodge. Merit tips the bellhop, and takes his companion into the room. He tosses their bags on the floor, and slams the door shut, locking it behind him.

"We never really agreed on the interpretation of rule number 12."

"We decided it was irrelevant," he points out.

"I forgot."

"Just remember to call me Merit," he smiles, tossing aside his sunglasses.

"Are we actually going to do any skiing?" she questions.

"We might go down a couple of slopes, and a couple inclines," he answers.

"I have a feeling you're not talking about anything snow covered."

"You know me so well," he smiles.

"At least it's a nice room."

"It has a hot tub on the balcony."

"We should go check it out."

"You might want to take your coat off," he suggests.

She quickly sheds multiple layers. He follows suit, and they race to the sliding glass door. She pulls it open, and they rush out into the hot tub.

"You can see the snow covered mountain," he points out.

"That's good enough for me."


	2. She Is Love

She lies beside him in bed. The sun comes up on their world. Here they could be whoever they wanted. They could mean whatever they wanted to each other. They could sleep late, or not at all. They could share a bed, and share a meal. They could be anything, or do anything here, in this world.

Her face, faces him as she sleep. Her dark hair lies behind her. Her face lies against the side of the pillow. He stares at her, wishing to wake up to this every morning. His thoughts disrupt her sleep. She opens her eyes, and looks at him. She greets him with a smile.

"Morning," he smiles back.

"Can we stay right here, all day?"

"Whatever you want," he agrees.

"Tony..."

"Hm?"

"I don't..."

"You don't what?"

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Pretending. I don't want you to be Merit Miasim."

"I'm no Mister Miami," He admits.

"I don't want you to be."

"What do you want?"

"I want more..."

"More?"

"I don't want to have to sneak around."

"That's part of the fun."

"Not anymore. I just want to be with you."

"I know."

"Not just on the weekends, or holidays. I want to be with you all the time."

"What are you saying?"

"I love this, but..."

"You need more than sex?"

"Yes," she nods.

"What do you want?"

"I just want you."

"The rules..."

"I don't care about the rules. I'm sure that there is a way around them."

"Like what?"

"We don't date."

"We don't date now. How does this relationship evolve if we don't date?"

"Why do we need to date? We already know everything about each other that is acquired through dating."

"True."

"So we won't date."

"So what can we do, besides this?" he questions.

"I don't know. I just like this."

"I like waking up with you," he admits.

"Would you like it every morning?"

"It's a gorgeous view."

"Why do you have to be so cheesy?"

"It comes naturally. It's part of the package. If you can't handle it, it's a deal breaker," he jokes.

"I've had long enough to adapt to it. It just still catches me off guard sometimes."

"The ball is in your court," he reveals

"Do you really want more too?"

"Yes," he nods, "I've waited a long time for this."

"And everyone knows that you are not a patient man."

"I'll be the first one to admit that."

"Ah, Tony, you might admit it to me, but you'd never do it in public."

"That is true."

"How can we have more if we don't date?'

"I don't know. You're the one that came up with the idea," he reminds her.

"How would you feel about moving in together?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Your place is bigger," she admits.

"And nicer," he adds.

"What do you think?"

"I like my place, that's why it's my place."

"But could it be ours?"

"It could."

"You'd have to get rid of the James Bond poster."

"It's collectable memorabilia."

"It's me or the poster."

"Can I put it in the..."

"Garbage?"

"I suppose I could part with it."

"And the..."

"I'll move it to the den," he offers.

"Fair enough," she agrees.

"Your couch is not coming with you, is it?"

"No, I suppose it can stay."

"And the wall clock?"

"That definitely stays put. It came with the apartment, and it can stay there."

"I just don't understand how something so small can be so loud."

"So we're going to move in together?"

"If we move in together we might as well..."

"Might as well, what?"

"Nothing."

"Tony what were you going to say?"

"I'm afraid that you won't like it."

"You'll never know if you don't say it."

"I'll take my chances."

She punches him in the arm.

"Ok, ok, I'll say it."

"Then say it."

"Marry me."


	3. Lost In This Moment

She stares at him blankly. He waits a few seconds for a reaction, but gets none.

"Marry me," he repeats.

"I can't tell if you're serious or not."

"I don't have a ring, but I'll get you one."

"I do not know what to say."

"Yes would be nice."

"You are serious?"

"Yes," he nods.

"When would this happen?"

"We could do it while we're here. It would be romantic."

"I am not changing my name."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"I don't want anyone to know yet."

"We'll throw out subtle clues, until they piece it all together."

"Over a long period of time," she adds.

"You're really going to marry me?"

"Do you really want to get married?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Ok, then we're going to get married."

"Let's do it today. I don't want to wait."

"Why? Are you dying, or something?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"What, then?"

"I think that we've waited long enough."

"You do not want to give me time to change my mind?"

"That too," he admits.

"I would not have said yes if I did not mean it."

"Do you think that he'll kill us?"

"We will have to come up with some sort of protective bubble, or something."

"Good luck with coming up with one of those against his wrath."

"I am not afraid of him."

"I'm more afraid of you than him."

"That is the way it's supposed to be."

"You're going to be my wife."

"Yes, we have established that."

"Would my future wife like breakfast?"

"You can order, I am going to take a shower first."

"Ok," he smiles in agreement.

He stands in the front of a small chapel. She stands across from him. Between them stands an ordained minister.

"Are you ready?" he questions them.

"Yes," Tony nods.

"Are you sure that you signed all of the paperwork?" she questions.

"Yes I signed all of it," he answers.

"Then I guess we'll get started," the minister announces.

They sit in their suite, and the table. He stares at her, as he chews his steak.

"You're going to choke," she worries.

"I'm fine."

"It's real, you can stop staring."

"I just can't believe that we actually got married."

"If you don't stop, we are going to get divorced," she threatens.

"Can we get a dog?"

"A dog? You want a dog? Really? You are barely trained."

"It would be fun."

"What kind of dog do you want?"

"Something tough."

"Like what?"

"A pitbull, or a rottweiler."

"No," she shakes her head.

"We're not getting something froofy like a Pomeranian, or a puggle."

"When have you ever known me to be froofy?"

"When you go shopping for underwear."

"Only because you requested it."

"Fair enough. Can we have a dog or not?"

"You're like a seven year old boy."

"That's part of my charm."

"Can't we go with something like a lab, or a German Sheppard, or maybe a golden retriever."

"We could get a German Sheppard. They're tough."

"Ok."

"We can get a dog?"

"Yes, but not right away. We should wait a few months."

"Why?"

"We should be settled, and married for a few months before we throw someone else into the mix."

"Fair enough."

"Anything else?"

"I'd like to name him Bogart."

"Absolutely not."

"What do you want to name him?"

"We wil name our imaginary dog, when he becomes real," she answers.

"You're such a partypooper."

"You are going to be a pooper scooper."

"Gee, thanks. I'm so glad you nominated me for that job."

"You are more than welcome."

"Can we talk about something more serious?"

"I don't know Tony, can you?"

"I can, but will you?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"The big thing."

"The big thing? What big thing?"

"The elephant in the room."

"The what?"

"Think about an elephant in a room."

"A large animal in a small room?"

"It's an expression."

"I know."


	4. Coming Home

"Are we going to have kids?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Do you?"

"I already have one," she admits.

"What?"

"I meant you," she clarifies.

"Ziva, don't say things like that. You almost became a widow."

"What were you saying?"

"Do you want kids?"

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"You don't know?"

"I don't have strong feelings either way."

"What does that mean?"

"I'd survive either way."

"Which would make you happy?"

"Just tell me what you'd like the answer to be."

"Do you think about having kids?"

"Yes I think about it."

"And what do you think about when you think about having them?"

"Screaming, and crying."

"I see. Do you like kids?"

"They're ok. I don't really have much experience around them. I'm sure being around you had prepared me some. What about you, do you want kids?"

"Of course."

"How can you be so sure? Especially seeing all of the bad in the world?"

"I look at you, and I see a lot of good."

"Good? What happens when our child asks if I've ever killed someone?"

"You tell them the truth."

"What if they want to know more?"

"We'll name that dog when we get to it," he jokes.

"That's not the expression."

"I made up a new one."

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"I..."

"I know," he answers.

"I'm not good at..."

He smiles, he moves to her. She stares at him. He stands centimeters from her. She waits, but he doesn't kiss her. He envelopes in his arms.

"I know that this has turned out far differently than either of us ever expected. I know that you're scared of what is unknown. Just know that I love you. That no matter what I'm here for you. I'm never going to leave you. I'm in it forever," he whispers.

"But..." she begins to protest.

"No matter what. You are my wife."

She gets free of his grip. She stands, just staring at him.

Hours later she finds herself in the car. She jerks into consciousness. He immediately notices that she's awake. She tries to survey her surroundings.

"We're almost home," he announces.

"What time is it?"

"Late."

"How late?" she rubs her eyes.

"A quarter after two."

"How much longer?"

"Five minutes."

She hits snooze again, and rolls over in bed, to find an empty spot next to her. Suddenly the covers are ripped off her.

"It's freezing in here," she whines, refusing to open her eyes.

"Ziva, wake up. You're going to be late for work."

"We don't have to be there until seven," she tells him.

"It's six thirty. I'm leaving now," he tells her.

She opens her eyes, and finds Tony completely dressed. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning," he kisses her.

"Eww, you have coffee breath."

"I just brushed my teeth."

"You might want to do it again."

"I'm going to work now. I'll see you in a while," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

Fifteen minutes later she leaves the house. She's sitting at her desk, waiting, when Tony gets off the elevator. He shoots her a look as he enters the squad room.

"Morning Tony," Ziva smiles.

"Ziva," he smirks as he moves towards his desk. He's getting ready to sit down when Gibbs comes in.

"Grab you gear, we've got a case," Gibbs announces.

Tony pops back up, and grabs his stuff. Gibbs tosses Ziva the keys.

"Boss why don't you ever let me drive?" Tim questions.

"You drive like a grandma," Tony answers.

"I've seen grandmas drive faster than him," Ziva argues.

"True," Tony agrees.

"Can we just go?" Gibbs questions.

"Of course," Tony nods.

They move to the elevator.

They arrive at the crime scene ten minutes later, even though it's a forty minute drive. Tony is the first to get out of the car. He opens the door for Ziva. She gets out of the drivers seat, and shoots him a look, as he holds the door for her.

"What are you doing?" she hisses.

He holds out his hand, palm up. "You're not driving back. I want the keys."

"You don't like my driving?"

"Ziva I thought that when we pulled out of the garage that we were leaving the Tarmack."

"I'm sorry that you're a sissy," she retorts, pushing past him.

"Are you two done with your spat?" Gibbs questions.

Ziva grabs her stuff out of the trunk. Tim watches Tony, and Ziva closely. Tony grabs his bag, and follows Ziva into the crime scene.


	5. Enough Time Together

Tony and Ziva ride the elevator up to the squad room together. Between floors Ziva stops the elevator. She turns around, and stands toe, to toe with Tony.

"What?"

"You are not being very discreet. You are going to get us caught. I'm not ready to explain this to Gibbs yet."

"I didn't do anything," he argues.

"Really? What about when you opened my car door?"

"No one noticed?"

"No one noticed? You're wrong."

"I'm not going to argue about this with you."

"How could you? You complimented me three times at the crime scene. You made goo goo eyes, and you're wearing your wedding band," she points to his hand.

"Oops," he quickly slips it off.

"Oops? Oops isn't good enough," she argues.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better."

"I hope so," she huffs.

The elevator lurches back into motion. It soon stops, and the doors open. Gibbs is on the other side of the door. Ziva pushes past him. Tony stomps off.

"Problem?" Gibbs questions.

"No," he lies.

Tony drops his bag at his desk. He walks over to Ziva's desk. She's sitting at her computer.

"Do you need something?" she questions, not looking up from her computer screen.

"I'm getting hungry, are you ready for lunch?"

"I guess," she exhales.

"Do you want to go grab something?" she stops mid-click. She stares him down for a moment before saying something, "No. I don't," she answers coldly.

"Do you want something from somewhere?"

"If you feel like bringing me something."

"Why are you being so difficult? I'm just asking what you want for lunch."

"I'm busy. You know what I like."

"Ok. I guess I'll figure it out."

"Why don't you ask McGee what he wants for lunch. That would be the considerate thing to do," she points out.

Tony turns, and finds Tim staring at the two of them with his mouth agape. "Um, McGee, what would you like for lunch?"

"It's up to you," he answers.

"Ok," Tony nods, heading for the elevator.

Ziva and Tim continue to work. Ziva's phone at her desk rings.

"David. What do you want? Are you kidding me? No, you can't. Fine, whatever. Yes I'm sure. Yes, I am. Goodbye," she hangs up.

"That sounded cordial," Tim says sarcastically.

"Some people are just annoying," she answers.

"Who was it?"

"Tony."

"What did he want? We just saw him."

"He left his keys up here. He wanted to know if he could drive my car."

"Why would he want to drive your car?"

"Why does Tony want to do anything?"

"Is he on his way back up here?"

"No, he's taking the Charger."

"He's such an idiot sometimes," he tries baiting her.

"You're telling me," she answers.

After lunch Ziva makes her way down to the lab. Tim, and Tony are elsewhere, interviewing a suspect.

Ziva, taps her foot impatiently, waiting on Abby.

"What's taking so long?"

"Sorry I was distracted earlier."

"Distracted?"

Abby turns around from her computer, "Why aren't you with Tony?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you go with him?" she clarifies.

"I'm tired of him," he admits.

"You see enough of him, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Abby turns to face her computer.

"Do you have anything yet?" Ziva questions.

"You asking, is not going to make it happen any faster."

"Call me when it's done," she replies, turning to leave.

"Wait."

"What?" Ziva turns to face Abby.

"I have to ask."

"Ask what?""What's going on between you and Tony?"

"Nothing," she answers quickly.

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking?"

"The two of you have been acting unusual all day."

"Tony is unusual."

"Ziva..."

"Abby, nothing is going on between Tony and I."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nods.

"I don't believe you, but I'll let you off the hook, for now."

Ziva's phone rings.

"David," she answers. "Ok. Bye."

"Tony?"

"Gibbs. He wants your results."

The computer dings, just in time.

"Grant Greyson," Abby announces.

"I'll let Gibbs know."

Gibbs sends Tony, and Ziva to apprehend Grant Greyson. Ziva pulls up to the curb, and kills the engine. She and Tony get out, and move toward the house. Ziva knocks on the door.

"NCIS, open up," she demands.

No one responds. She opens the door, and steps in. Tony follows her closely. They go through the house, clearing each room. Ziva moves towards the back of the house. She enters a bedroom. The sun comes through the room, illuminating the whole thing. She stops dead in her tracks.

"Out! Now!" she screams.

Tony moves toward her voice. She hears his footsteps, and moves towards him.

"Bomb!" she announces.

He stops dead.

"Go!" she screams.

He turns, and heads towards the door. She runs behind him. He's on behind the car, and she's just past the porch when the house explodes.


End file.
